


Definitely Not Falling in Love

by Egobang_for_dayz



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: All smut, Clumsy Sex, Demon!Brian, Denial, First Time, Just Bros, M/M, Not just bros, Smut, Supernatural Grumps, Vampire!Dan, Werewolf!Arin, handjob, not at all, witch!suzy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-14 08:36:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13586358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Egobang_for_dayz/pseuds/Egobang_for_dayz
Summary: Dan and Arin meet for the first time, but they can't keep their hands off each other.





	Definitely Not Falling in Love

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the beginning of the supernatural AU! I apologize for the out of order fics but oh well. 
> 
> Enjoy! 
> 
> Arin is single in this and super gay.

Meeting Arin Hanson for the first time Face to face had gone much better than dan had expected. Skyping with the younger man had made the transition to meeting in person extremely easy. Conversation was easy, it was like they'd known each other forever already. 

Dan was discovering that he himself was also easy, or maybe he just hadn't had sex in a while. That was the excuse he was coming up with anyway, as he straddled Arin and kissed his already bruised lips hard. They were making out in the back of Arin's car like teenagers, no easy feat for two adult men over six feet tall. Dan was for once grateful for his body type. Being skinny made squeezing into the back of a car a whole lot easier. 

Arin had made him laugh all through lunch. Dan felt something he hadn't felt in a long time, something he wasn't going to touch with a ten foot pole. Adjusting to being a vampire was hard enough, he didn't need the drama of a relationship adding to it. Moans filled the air as lips collided in a clumsy dance. Arin's body was solid beneath him, unfamiliar and warm. It really had been a long time since dan had sex, as his cock straining against his jeans so helpfully reminded him. Meeting a demon and being turned into a vampire tends to throw water on any hot streak. Even the non existent one of Daniel Avidan. 

"We should go back to my place." Arin said with a smirk, one eyebrow raised like he was fully aware of how desperately dan needed to get off right now. Dan guessed he was feeling the same, judging by the outline of Arin's dick his jeans were all too happy to show. Arin had dressed up, or at least the best he could, to meet up with Dan. Suzy had picked out clothes for him, but Arin had opted for a simple t shirt and jeans. He didn't want to look too lazy, but he didn't want dan to expect him to be a dressed to the nines kind of guy. Arin had felt relieved when dan showed up with jeans ripped up and down, and a faded old band shirt. Arin had never been one for the homeless look, but when Dan smiled Arin understood why no one had called him on it. He was pretty sure Dan could pull off whatever he wanted, including Arin's pants. But not here, crammed in the back of a car. 

\---

The drive to Arin's house was quiet, and the air was thick with sexual tension. Dan kept one hand on Arin's thigh while he drove. They attempted small talk, but it was stilted. Arin kept his focus on the road, willing himself to finish driving and not pull over and end things right on the side of the road. Dan found himself staring at Arin, memorizing every inch of his face. Dan felt a warmth spread in his chest when he looked at Arin, but he scolded himself and forced himself to believe it was only lust driving him to stare at the way Arin's hair fell carefully around his face, or the way the blonde streak caught the fading sunlight. He had a thing for blondes. Yeah that was it, anything that kept this from being more than what it was. Just two bros having sex, like bros do. At least, that's what Dan would say when anyone asked later. 

The moment they were in Arin's bedroom they were chest to chest, mouth to mouth. Dan bit at Arin's lower lip and slipped his tongue into Arin's mouth. Arin's hands trailed the older man's torso. They began undressing, barely parting lips long enough to shed t shirts and jeans left in haphazard piles on the floor. Dan pushed Arin onto the bed. He straddled him, their cocks pressed together separated only by the thing material of their underwear. "We should lose these." Dan huffed breathlessly, tugging at the waist band of Arin's underwear. 

Pain radiated from dans forehead as he and Arin collided as they both attempted to remove said underwear. Arin barked out a laugh and rubbed his head. "You ok dude?" He asked. Dan laughed as well. 

"I'm fine." The moment had eased up the tension some, giving them both a chance to step back for a moment. 

"I don't uh.. I don't know that I want to have sex today." Arin said nervously. Dan's hands froze from where his thumbs were tucked into his waist band. He pulled his hands away. 

"Shit dude, all you had to do was say something. We don't have to do anything you don't want to." Dan took a step back but Arin reached out and stopped him. He stood up and kissed dan, softly, an intimate gesture that made Dan's stomach flip. He forced his feet to remain planted and not head for the hills like he so badly wanted to do. 

"I just meant like, full on sex. We can do anything else." Arin explained further. Dan blushed a little and laughed, relaxed. He kissed Arin harder this time and finished removing his underwear. When both men were naked they paused, taking in each other's bodies. Arin was round and soft in all the right places, but still looked strong and steady. Arin looked at dan, took in his thin frame and mess of curls. He thought back to his ex boyfriends, all of them built like Arin himself. It was a different feeling, having someone so thin pressed up against him. Then again, Arin had never dated a vampire before, and they were built far differently from werewolves. Not that Arin was planning on dating dan. No this was definitely just because Arin was lonely after his latest break up, and not because the singer standing in front of him was as hot as he looked online. 

Like the Big Bang creating the planet, dan and Arin collided in a frenzy of lips, both overwhelmed with how attractive the other looked. They ended up on the bed, seated next to each other against the headboard. They were turned and kissing, tongues exploring each other's mouths and hearts pounding with adrenaline. 

Dan made the first move, sliding his hand down Arin's torso until nimble fingers wrapped around Arin's cock. Arin moaned and rutted into him. Dan felt Arin reach for Excalibur. Arin gasped when he took a hold of Dan. Dan smirked to himself. "Holy shit you're bigger than I imagined." Arin moaned. "Wait." He let go to reach into his nightstand drawer, and withdrew a bottle of lube. Dan reached out to Arin with the hand that had previously been on Arin's cock and Arin squeezed a generous amount into both of Their hands. 

With proper lubrication they began kissing again. Dan forced himself to match Arin's rythm, squeezing Arin's cock at the head to milk every whine and moan from Arin. Dans head was spinning, Arin's moans were like the strongest alcohol, and dan lost himself in them. His hips bucked into Arin's fist, and he moaned lewdly. Arin was stunned by the sound of Dan's moans, they sounded as musical as his singing. Arin was pretty sure the heavens opened up everytime a moan escaped Dan's lips and floated to Arin's ears, caressing him in ecstasy. 

Unfortunately for dan, it really had been a long time. He felt pressure building in the pit of his stomach and he only just had enough time to moan out a warning before he came, sending hot ropes of cum all over his chest and Arin's hand. Arin followed quickly after, the sound escaping dan as he came being enough to keep Arin cumming for weeks. Months even. Dan collapsed against Arin, panting. Arin pulled him close and kissed him, soft and sweet again. Dan cleared his throat. 

"So uh, got tissues?" Dan asked, gesturing to the mess they made of themselves. Arin laughed still out of breath and grabbed a box of tissues from the nightstand. "Wow tissues and lube, such a gentleman!" Dan quipped, slipping into a Jewish mothers voice. Arin laughed hard at that and shrugged. They cleaned themselves up, and dan snuggled up to Arin. 

Five minutes of quiet passed before dan pulled himself up. "I should get going." Dan noticed the brief flicker of hurt pass over Arin's face, but it was gone in an instant, replaced by a grin. 

"Alright. Don't wait three days to call." Arin added with a wink. Dan rolled his eyes. It was amazing how immediately comfortable with each other they were, as if they'd been cracking jokes their whole lives. Dan stopped by the bathroom to check he didn't look too disheveled and headed back out into LA, with one last goodbye to Arin. 

\---

"So you really like this boy." A voice cut through the quiet of the guest bedroom of Dan's uncles house. Dan jerked his head up, letting out a yell of surprise. It was just Brian, seated on the edge of the bed like he'd been there the whole time. 

"Fuck Brian! Try knocking!" Dan pointedly ignored Brian's earlier statement about the feelings he definitely does not have for Arin. Brian smirked at him. 

"Why the hell would I knock when I can do this?" Brian popped out of the room and returned a moment later. Dan sighed. He was so over all this demon business, and Brian thinking he can do whatever he pleases just because he owned Dan's soul. Dans phone dinged in his hand and Brian looked even more pleased with himself. "Texting your boyfriend already?" Brian teased. Dan lashed out with one foot and nudged Brian's thigh. 

"He's not my boyfriend. I'm texting him because he's entertaining. Nothing happened." Dan knew fully that lying to Brian was useless, demons had a habit of knowing everything. 

"He's not your boyfriend. Yet." Brian muttered cryptically. Dan shot him a look but by the time he did so, Brian had disappeared again. Dan knew he was right, Dan was falling hopelessly for Arin. But he couldn't do anything, he didn't want a relationship right now and he needed to focus on his work. Not his love life. Maybe if Arin wanted to hook up more, dan could do that and get this crush out of his system. 

Little did dan know, Arin was having the same conversation across town with Suzy. His mind kept playing Dan's angelic moans, over and over like a chorus of pleasure and torture. Arin knew dan would never want to hook up with him again, Arin was the kind of person people only hooked up with once. But maybe Arin could be perfectly happy just being friends. Of course he could. Just bros who had sex, like bros do. 

Both men were fucked, totally and royally fucked.


End file.
